


Sad Coffee

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “You can’t just reheat coffee!” Mat insisted, forcing back a sigh.





	Sad Coffee

“You can’t just reheat coffee!” Mat insisted, forcing back a sigh.

“Sure you can!” August replied, sticking his mug in the microwave and setting it to reheat.

“In theory, yes. But in practice, it just tastes like sad coffee. Trust me, I run a coffee shop.” Mat reminded August, brushing back his dreadlocks and folding his arms, exasperated.

“It’ll be fine.” August assured him, as the microwave pinged. He opened it and took a sip of his reheated coffee. For a moment, everything seemed fine, before August grimaced and set his cup aside.

“See? What’d I tell you? Sad coffee.”


End file.
